valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Nene
allies' ATK • DEF 400% up / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Wild Cherry Blossoms |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 60% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Wild Cherry Blossoms |skill g lv1 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Wild Cherry Blossoms |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 70% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Wild Cherry Blossoms |skill x lv1 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 700% up / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Wild Cherry Blossoms |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 80% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Nene is back in her body. She is fierce and wild, but her strength is legendary! |friendship = I'll fight again to protect my country and Celestial Realm! |meet = Again, I'm Nene. I will return the favors I received! |battle start = I'm Nene, your nemesis! |battle end = Soon, I shall defeat you! |friendship max = Celestial Realm's enemy! Be prepared and fight me! |friendship event = My family's glaive techniques are used for protection. I'd give everything to protect you and my beloved country! |rebirth = I was carrying a grudge when I was turned into a weapon. I could have avenged myself If I didn't return to my body. So I don't want to thank you. I couldn't avenge anymore. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Nene's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Point Reward }} Category:AkkeyJin